Pseudooridundus Sentinella
''Pseudooridundus Sentinella ''(more commonly called the Sentinel) is a species of carnivorous Larvae ''that uses two to four wings to protect a ''Larvae ''hive. Its bottom jaw (made of the same silica based chitin as the rest of its body) is made up of two pie shaped wedges that guard its sensitive multitude of eating organs. The top jaw remains intact and resembles a half sphere pockmarked with orange orbs that serve as heat sensors. There are distinct differences between the male and female eating organs and body structures, for example, the female sentinel has a hypodermic needle like protrusion to drain its victim of fluids, while a male sentinel has around eighteen finger-like, hooked appendages that can extend from its outer jaws to articulate its food. Gender Male sentinels are very different from female sentinels in body structure, behavior, and just about everything else. In fact, these creatures were originally mistaken for two different species by Colonel Black and James McGee, the males having been called drones and the females having been called lancers. Male Male sentinels exist not only to serve as reproductive agents for the Queen, but also to serve as shock troops for protecting the hive. They also maintain the hive by secreting a mucous not unlike the blood of ''Larvae species to patch damaged structures, or make entirely new ones. Physically male sentinels are different than female sentinels. Male sentinel's bodies are less armored than the females and are somewhat larger. The rear end of the male sentinel resembles that of a hissing cockroach and ends in a large stinger. Like bees, male sentinels may only sting once, because the act of stinging leaves the stinger inside of the victim and as the male sentinel flies away it disembowels them. It is speculated that the stinger is also is used in the reproduction of the species. Thus the wounds lead to a festering black infection (called the Larvae's Bile) quite often. Male sentinels have four wings like those that would be found on a dragon fly. Male sentinels use the eighteen appendages hidden behind their shell-like jaw to articulate food, articulate structures within the hive, and (in extreme cases) to attack enemies. Male sentinels consume dead Larvae ''and anything in excess around the hive. Female Female sentinels serve to gather food for the queen (who requires vast amounts of nutrition) and also to protect her. They are the only of the sentinels to ever leave the hive. The female sentinel's armor is thicker and the creature is lighter than male sentinels. Female sentinels have two wings that function the same way as a mosquito's and a mosquito-like body. The female sentinel's mouth consists of a hypodermic needle-like shaft extending from the creatures semi-round head. Female sentinels attack in multitudes, despite their large size, and seek to drain their victims of protein-rich fluid. The fluid is stored on several sack-like nodules on its thorax. Socialization with other ''Larvae The sentinel's dedicate their lives to the hive. Females feed and protect the queen herself and males construct and protect the hive and the rest of its occupants.